Demi-Sayian vs School
by King Gilby
Summary: AU- with a Demi Sayian Named Mike as He explores first day of school..First Fic


Authors Note= As you read this you will realize what kind of person I am, my views on things, and what I like. So if your offended….Too Bad!….I don't care!  
  
-Mike Suarez  
  
  
  
  
  
Demi-Sayian Vs. School  
  
  
  
"Oh Kami, why school mom"? For the first time in Mike's life he was terrified.  
  
" I have sayian blood I should not be at school, I should be at home training. School is baka. He proceeded down cautiously, not to initiate conversation with any weak pathetic human. He found his locker and tried his combination, which failed, " Damn you! I will blast it!", he thought, he held out his hand and raised his ki only to remember what mom said, "…Mike…" He jumped in terror at the sound at his mom's voice, "don't use ki today and limit your strength. "Ah she said to limit my power, she never said what was the limit!" He proceeded to rip off the locker door, then he put his belongings in the locker, and finally, using his ki welded the door back on. Then the bell rang and he cringed at the extremely painful noise. " What is that???", he yelped. The bell kept ringing, Mike's head was pounding, trying to pinpoint the infernal sound, he fired a ki blast blindly in that direction. There was a huge crashing sound and tons of dust. About 5 minutes later he saw a group of students gathered at the explosion site. All the sudden another bell rang, " Damn" he said as he cover his ears and he thought " My eardrums will implode if I don't do something" He couldn't think of anything and the pain was growing….and growing… "Arrghhhh.." he painfully growled as he fell to his knees. He had no choice he had to use his ki, he lost control and went over the edge. He stood up and let his ki go until he got to his max, he was in extreme agony and he didn't know what to do. Mike fell back to his knees let go of everything, his mental and physical restrictions were lifted. His eyes turned a very chilling ice blue, the whole school started shake, his hair was changing into a distinct golden color. "What the hell is going on?" he thought. Then he saw the source of his pain… the bell….he flew up and punched it, sending it to a million pieces. Mike powered down and his eyes and hair turned natural.  
  
He was so confused….. "ah well" he said as he looked at his schedule and went on his way to his first period class.  
  
On his way to class he walked by a group of Mexican gang members and one spoke, "What essa you want to rumble Holmes?" See that didn't bother Mike, he wasn't just a sayian he was a demi-sayian and in his human side he had Mexican blood in his veins, that and he grew up around Mexican Thugs all his life….they were family, but that did not influence him though, he was still the same, warm and loving as a rock. He thought they were having a good time until one approached him and swung. Mike didn't even have to move and he let the punch collide with his face. This obviously had no effect on him, and the thug was wide-eyed. "What are you Holmes?" he said. Then very quickly and with very little effort he threw the thug down the hall into the trash can. "BREAK IT UP" a hall monitor said, Mike was in an aikido stance ready to fight the rest of the gang. Before he knew it he was in the principal's office waiting for the evil, satanic leader of all his problems. A guy sitting next to him was listening to Jay-Z and the girl next to him was listening to N*sync, if you know anything about Mike you would know that he hates rap and pop. Oh, what he wouldn't do to blast them, but don't get him wrong, he doesn't hate all humans. He just doesn't get close to 99% of the human populous, he did that once and it came back and hurt him a thousand times harder than any blast could, actually this human was his hero. Mike held very high regard for his ideals, this man who most humans called Dale Earnhardt, but his followers called him The Intimidator. After his death Mike's views on a lot of things changed, he became dark, hardly ever seen with a smile, his soul became filled with hatred, for religion and anyone daring to insult his hero. His mind filled with misery and pain, because every little bit sadness, although he tried never to show it, crushed him.  
  
Then he entered, The Lord of Darkness, his principal, Mr.Manacuso. "First day and in here, wow you're a quick one" he said. Mike kept silent and his scowl deepened.  
  
The principal was obviously angry, " You realize that the schools policy for fighting is a 2-5 day suspension" Mike stared out the window. "THAT IS IT I'M CALLING YOU MOTHER AND TELLING HER THAT HER SON IS SUSPENDED FOR FOUR DAYS!" Mike almost fell out of his chair in pure horror in realizing there is nothing he could do now, he was only a demi-sayian, his mom was a full breed and she was going to kill him…..  
  
Back at home Mike's mom sensed his fear and knew he was in deep trouble and flew to school …..  
  
The principal was about to pick up the phone when Mike said "There is no reason to use the phone." The principal replied to Mike "Oh really now? Why is that?" "Because she is already here." Right then his mom who's earth name is Fiona, busted in and said "WHAT DID MY BRAT DO NOW, VANDALISM? CUTTING? TARDIES? "Uhh… No… He was brought in because he was fighting." The principal said frightened for his life. Mike beckoned his mom to lean over to let him whisper in her ear. " They were insulting my sayian heritage." Fiona's look softened, but then quickly hardened and she said sternly, " My Brat and I will follow your suspension…..BRAT LET'S GO!" She walked out of the office, and Mike followed, but when he reached the threshold of the door he did a little victory dance. Then at home Mike was listening to Nightwish while training. "12,999, 13,000, that enough push ups for now." His door opened and a similar power lever walked in…. "What do ya want, Baka?" His sister walked in, her name is Andrea. She is about 6'0 and is a pretty good fighter, and is faster than Mike. "Why  
  
don't you meet me in the training room" said Mike, "There's something I got to show you." "Ok" she replied.  
  
  
  
Later in the training room……  
  
"Mike, what do want to show me?" Andrea said. Mike looked at the ceiling,  
  
"Yeah, something happened at that school today." "Besides you getting suspended?"  
  
"Yeah, beside that…..before got in that fight I had a weird transformation." Andrea's eyes widened, " Really? Yeah right, then show me, ok? "Yeah, Ok." Mike made his ki rise just like before, he got to his max, and he concentrated and forgot about his mental and physical restrictions. Then just like before his eyes turned ice blue and his hair turn gold. "What the f….What is it?" Andrea stammered "I don't know, but go get mom quick!" She ran and about a minute later Mike could hear "Brat! I was busy you…" Then she walked in and her jaw dropped "No way…" she said quietly. "Mom what the hell is this? His mom ran over and gave him a huge hug. Mike thought he heard a couple ribs crack. "Mike I am so proud of you. Because you just proved your self to be a true sayian." "That's all fine and good but what I am I doing here?" Mike asked. " You, Mike are one of the elite sayians….you are a super sayian. See I am one too…." She transformed with ease " and it wont be long till you sister does transforms too." Then we all could here my dad, who is Mexican saying as he was walking in the room… " What can beaner like me do for a taco or a burri…" he was looking at Mike , and his wife and said with a blank expression, " I need to lay off the tequila…" he walked away with his hand on his head. We all laughed and went to go empty out Taco Bell.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
P.S- This was my first fanfic so don't sue me If you don't like it. This was not intended as a comedy, more like an introduction 


End file.
